1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to automated workpiece processing systems and, more particularly, to automatic loading systems for automated processing systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally automated workpiece processing systems include workpiece transports and processing modules. The workpiece transports are generally employed to transport workpieces to and from the processing modules where the workpieces are placed on a workpiece holder for processing. During processing of the workpiece transports are removed from the process module and the process module is generally sealed.
Some of the process module workpiece holders include movable stages configured to position the workpiece for processing. These movable stages, as well as the workpiece transports that deliver the workpieces to the process modules, generally require settling times between movements of the workpiece for allowing residual motion of the workpiece to diminish so that undesired vibrational modes of the workpiece are not present during processing.
It would be advantageous to have an automated transport and positioning system that that includes a workpiece transport that can deliver workpieces to a process module and position the workpiece within the processing module during processing of the workpiece.